


Knight out

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, i literally have no idea what i just wrote, this is inspired by a weird rp don't blame me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Knights decide to go on a Knights out (hahah get it, i'm so funny) and get very drunk





	Knight out

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WTF THIS IS OMG WHAT DID I WRITE  
okay but  
i can't stop laughing at my own jokes  
btw this was basically inspired by some weird rpg in a group chat i'm in (idk either, don't ask)  
shout out to the horny hours group chat! :D  
Enjoy~  
Love, Leo uchuu~~

It was a totally normal night when knights decided to go for a knight out (haha get it) to a club. leo and arashi were getting drunk and went fucking crazy. tsukasa didn’t drink obviously, cause he’s a baby. ritsu didn’t drink, cause he wanted to stay sober and be a little shit who wanted to blackmail everyone, by filming them in their drunk state. izumi was the only one who drank responsibly, cause he’s the only fucking mature one. of course when Leo’s drunk, he’s even more of a crackhead than usual (yes that actually is possible). so he decided to tell the baby of knights, tsukasa, about ejaculation, which traumatized him very heavily. so then izumi, the only sane (or should I say SENA one ba dum tss) one, wanted to beat up leo. leo, being fucking drunk, of course challenged izumi and so they fought. their fight ended in them making out, traumatizing tsukasa even more, as arashi was pretending to be a stripper on the dance floor. ritsu was throwing money at her and filmed her, in the end he also started to film izumi and leo making out. as they wanted to go further, they got kicked out and continued in a little room in the back on the cars bedtm, where they did the secks. without protection obviously, cause no one needs that shit. in the end leo got pregante, cause mpreg is 100% totally a thing. it was supposed to be a boy and they wanted to name it shrek sena, which obviously is a gorgeous name. but neither izumi or leo could take care of the child, which ended in them doing yeetus to the fetus. obviously everything happened on the same night and the others had no idea, apart from ritsu cause he’s a stalker and knows everything. tsukasa is still crying in a corner and arashi is still pretending to be a stripper, while ritsu is just laughing his ass off. as tsukasa becomes tired he goes into the room with the cars bedtm and finds a weird sticky white liquid on the bed. he turns around to ritsu who mysteriously appeared because again, he’s a stalker and asked him: “Senpai, what is this weird sticky liquid on the bed? Could it be… E J A C U L A T I O N?!” ritsu, being the little shit he is, nods. then the other knights members come in and they all have an orgy with protection this time.  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways anyways why did you read this this far  
okay so thanks to the horny hours gc for well "inspiring" me to write this :D


End file.
